


Not so secret admirer

by kate882



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter may hate Valentines day, and oh he really does, but that doesn't mean he isn't going to participate. Because when else is an anonymous letter confessing feelings not creepy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so secret admirer

_Dear Harry,_

_I personally cannot stand Valentines Day. I think it’s a Hallmark holiday made to pressure couples into spending money to prove their love more than they probably already do. Still, it seems this is the only time of year that leaving an anonymous letter confessing love would not come off as creepy so, despite my hatred of the day, I’m sending you this._

_I’m not one of those people who can pinpoint exactly when they fell in love. I’m not the greatest with emotions I suppose. So, while I don’t know when I fell in love, I do know when I realized I was. You weren’t even there is the odd part. I was walking through the grocery store to get some eggs, that I finally remembered to buy, when I suddenly thought ‘Well fuck, I’m in love with Harry Osborn.’ This was about two years ago. It was a bit of an odd way to realize something like that, but that was how it went. Luckily I wasn’t holding the eggs at the time or I may have dropped them._

_Because of this poorly timed revelation, I have been spending two years both trying to convince myself to tell you and trying to  convince myself that saying anything at all is a terrible idea because you ~~probably~~ don’t feel the same way. After all, you can’t get much straighter than a new model each month, all female with large breast. _

_So, this is my compromise. A letter that lets me confess my feelings, without saying it’s me._

_Harry Osborn, I am in love with you._

_-Anonymous_

Harry got several valentine cards in his locker, but raised an eyebrow as he read through the letter of a valentine. In his next class he wrote a response.  

_Peter,_

_Perhaps when you wish to remain anonymous you should type your letters. That way no one can recognize your handwriting. Just a tip. Especially if you are writing them to someone who has known you for years._

_Also, perhaps you should ask someone about their sexuality before assuming, considering you spent over a year dating Gwen Stacey. Bi sexuality is always an option apparently, considering I wouldn’t have guessed that you were into men looking at your dating history either._

_As for your confession, the feelings are returned, and I wish you had said something two years ago so that this process could have been sped up. Either way though, I suppose it falls on me to ask the question since you still believe yourself to be a secret admirer at the point in time that I am writing this._

_Peter Parker, would you like to go on a date with me this weekend?_

_-Harry._

Peter’s face went slightly pink when he read the note in his locker. He really should have thought about the handwriting thing, but he had been nervous. He’d actually asked Gwen to drop the note in Harry’s locker for him, unable to make himself do it. And then he had spent five minutes trying to figure out Harry’s combination so that he could take it back before Gwen dragged him off to class.

_Harry,_

_I would love to._

_-Your not so secret, secret admirer_

Was the simple response he got.

Instead of writing a letter back, because there wasn’t enough school left to keep up this game of writing each other, he simply waited to make date arrangements with Peter until school let out when he would be giving Peter a ride home like he usually did.

He was leaning against his car when Peter showed up, smiling a little shyly at him.

“So, is Saturday at noon good for you?” Harry asked, opening the passenger door for Peter.

Peter gave him a smile so bright it might as well have been a flash from one of those cameras Peter loved so much. “Sounds great.”

“Great. I’ll pick you up then. Oh, and one more thing?” Harry said as he got into the driver’s seat.

“Yes?”

Harry leaned across and kissed Peter. “Just that.” He said, pulling away and turning the car on to take Peter home.


End file.
